1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a computer system provided with a plurality of display devices simultaneously displaying same or different pictures as needed, and a display method with such computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional computer systems, including a portable computer and the like, an external display device can be connected with I/O ports provided in the computer main body, so that a display device can be provided in addition to the computer LCD monitor connected to the main body. In the computer system including the additional external display device, graphic cards connectable to a plurality of display devices are provided in the main body of the computer system, so that a same picture (image) is displayed on the plurality of display devices.
As disclosed in Korean patent first publication No. 2001-19105, if a Set-Top Box is installed, pictures displayed on a plurality of display devices may be different from one another. In a presentation and the like, it may be desirable that pictures displayed on the display device of the main body are the same as the pictures displayed on the external display device, but occasionally the pictures should be different. For example, during a presentation, a presenter may want to see a particular picture or a working process without opening the picture or the working process to the public (viewing audience). In particular, if the same picture is displayed on the display device of the main body and the external display device, the presentation may not be performed smoothly, thereby decreasing concentration of the viewers and the efficiency of the presentation.
Further, if a Set-Top Box or another device is used to output different images to be displayed on the display device of the main body and the external display device, it may increase the presentation system cost or make the presentation not smooth, because the display devices are not closely connected.